The Avengers Get OOC
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: -Crack Fic- Times when Loki, the Avenger's, and all your favorite characters were OOC . It's quite scary . . . First I'll make fun of Loki romance. You've been warned.
1. OC meets Loki (1)

Summary: -Crack Fic- Times when Loki, the Avenger's, and all your favorite characters were OOC . It's quite scary . . . First up I will make fun of Loki romances. You've been warned.

I've always wanted to do a crack fic. I'm actually really excited for this- I've already got so many ideas *cue maniacal/dramatic/insane laughter*

So the first ten chapters or so will be contain Loki in romantic situations – ships may include oc's, Darcy, Jane, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, or whoever else you may suggest. Who knows I may not use all of them but they're just ideas. *Shrugs* I mean I don't know those are just some possible ships that would be fun to make fun of. Tell me the ones you want to see the most though k?

* * *

For The Love Of Loki-1

OC meets Loki (1)

* * *

Loki is standing in Germany telling people to kneel because he is awesome and they are ants and yada yada yada . . .

Suddenly a girl stands up and slaps him. "No one tells me what to do", she yells forgetting her previous fear.

Needless to say Loki is pissed. "Well no one hits me you mewling quim"!

The two then get in a slap fight.

Girl- "I hate you"!

Loki- "I hate you more"!

They pause in their fight to dramatically stare at each other.

Then they kiss.

The girl pulls back after like twenty minutes and says, "Oh Loki I was so stupid for fighting with you! You were right all along, the Earth would be _much_ better under your rule".

Loki smirks smugly. "I knew you would see things my way eventually".

The Avengers pop in at that moment and the girl stands loyally by Loki's side ready to fight.

"Die heroes", she yells. Then for some stupid reason she punches Captain America in the face and breaks her hand.

She cries pathetically in pain. Seeing his love injured Loki finally sees the error of his ways.

Loki- "Stop! I surrender this beautiful girl has made me see how wrong I was . . . I will go back to Asgard for punishment now"!

Girl- "No Loki I love you"!

Loki- "Don't weep for me my love, I do this for you".

Tony is staring at them like they're insane as he handcuffs Loki and the girl. "Okay then . . . That was . . . easy".

Natasha and Steve agree.

Then the three Avenger's feel disturbed because the two begin to passionately make out in the plane.

* * *

That would be a very short movie. And a creepy one at that. XP


	2. Natasha and Loki have Sex

Summary: -Crack Fic- Situations where Loki, the Avenger's, and all your favorite characters were OOC . It's quite scary . . . First up I'll make fun of Loki romances. You've been warned.

Mwa ha ha take that Black Frost stories! (Which I love BTW)

* * *

For The Love Of Loki-2

Natasha and Loki have Sex

* * *

Natasha was looking sexy in a skimpy dress. For some reason she was at a party under cover so she could apprehend some dude. I think he was a drug lord or art thief or something like that. I don't know.

Anyway the party was in Stuttgart, Germany like a week before the Avengers were meant to assemble even though that completely contradicts the freaking plot line where Natasha, Captain America, and Ironman capture Loki at the same party. Maybe it's a fancy week long party with drugs, sex, alcohol, and shit. Whatever logic be damned- its only fanfiction after all.

So eventually Natasha gets into a tricky situation where her cover is almost blown. Right before she's caught a totally sexy man with greased back raven hair and emerald eyes appears and rescues her. Did I mention his hair was greasy? Apparently that's how Natasha describes his hair mentally. I guess she thinks grease is sexy since you know he's a 'sexy man' and all.

Loki- "You are an attractive woman".

Natasha- "Don't I know it".

Loki- "I am an attractive man".

Natasha- "Don't I know it".

Loki- "Ok then . . .".

Natasha- "What's your name"?

Loki- "Loki".

Natasha- "Huh, strange name".

For some unfathomable reason Natasha doesn't realize that Loki is actually Loki the Norse god of Mischief which is weird because SHEILD recently had an incident where his brother Thor scared the shit out of SHEILD. You'd think there agents would be required to study Asgard or at least the basics after that. So I guess Natasha is just stupid.

While I was rambling on about Loki the two snuck into the scary German dudes room and had hot sex on his bed.

Sorry to those who wanted to read about it . . .

Personally I wonder what'll happen when the dude finds his bed trashed and realizes someone had sex in it. Something tells me he would be pissed. Ironically a week later Loki- the same dude who had sex on his bed- steals his god damn eyeball! How rude is that. If it was me I'd have left a note on his passed out body so he knew that it was me who did it- why? I'm not entirely sure.

Anywho It'd go something like this-

'_Yo playah, sorry for fucking in your bed but I saw this hot chick and we sorta wandered into your room and it just- yah know . . .happened. Oh and thanks for the eye. I'm not sure why we needed to remove it from your head when we could have just knocked you out and pressed it into the retina scanner that way but come on what's a cooler story- one where you jack some dudes eye or one where you're pushing an unconscious male body against the wall? Exactly_'.

-One Week Later in the Helicarrier-

Fury- "Natasha, Clint was captured by a mad god named Loki who wants to take over the world"!

Natasha- "Oh no'z I had sex with a madman".

She screams in terror.

Fury- "You did what"?

Natasha- "Uh . . . Nothing"?

Fury- "That's what I thought".

-Later that Day-

"Wait a minute . . . I had sex with a God . . . Fuck yah bitchz"!

-Even Later that Day in Germany . . . Again-

Natasha and Loki make eye contact after he was captured by Iron Man.

Loki- "Le gasp! My love I have finally found you"!

Natasha squeals, runs up to him, throws her legs around his waste, and makes out with him.

Steve gasps in shock and looks away blushing up a storm while Tony is openly gaping.

Tony- "What in the hell"?!

Steve- "I'm so confused"!

The two randomly being to run around in circles screaming and eventually fall unconscious from lack of oxygen.

When Natasha and Loki separate he frowns.

Loki- "Take me to the Helicarrier"!

Natasha- "Erm, why"?

Loki- "Do not question my methods"!

Natasha obliged while Tony and Steve lay on top of each other passed out.

* * *

Lol, I know that was crazy.


End file.
